Crack the Ice
by Princess on Ice
Summary: With his coaches Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki, and his costume designer Anastasia Norin and her little sister in tow, Yuri Plisetsky travels to the US for a skating competition. Though skating is on the brain, there is much more to it than that. The trip becomes an emotional roller coaster.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: So, the idea of a sequel has finally fleshed itself out. I feel in this one, there will be a bit of focus on Anastasia and Tatyanna, but it will be more of Yuri and Anastasia's relationship than anything.

* * *

The flight had been a long one, and it would be late once it set down on the runway. Anastasia Norin sat near the aisle, her little sister, Tatyanna, fast asleep in the window seat beside her. Though she had wanted to sit next to Yuri Plisetsky, she had to make due with him sitting in front of her. He had spent much of the flight texting her, but when he realized Tatyanna was asleep, he had twisted in his seat to speak to her.

Though their conversation was mostly innocent, it had drawn attention. Passengers who followed the ice skating world were whispering behind their hands and snapping quick pictures on their phones. The biggest offender, however, was Viktor Nikiforov. He and Yuuri Katsuki were seated across from them. He smirked knowingly over Yuuri's head. Yuuri himself had also fallen asleep, his head on Viktor's shoulder.

"Mind your business, Viktor!" Yuri hissed.

Viktor only laughed and winked.

Anastasia cast a timid glance over her shoulder at Viktor, then she leaned closer to Yuri. "I'm not really happy about this, Yuri. Coming to America, it's something I never thought I would do."

"Your chances of running into your mother are slim," he reminded her. "There are millions of people in the United States."

"I never want to see her," she whispered.

There was a ping from the intercom. They were interrupted by the pilot announcing an imminent arrival. Anastasia smiled, then turned to her sister.

"Wake up, Tatyanna. We'll land soon."

"Hmm?" Tatyanna tried to ball herself up, but Anastasia gently shook her shoulder. "Ana?" She sat up, yawned, and rubbed her eyes.

Yuri had turned around. Viktor woke Yuuri. They were itching to get off the plane and stretch their legs. After a smooth landing, everyone rose and stretched and tried to regain use of their legs. Anastasia stood on her toes ot reach the overhead luggage, but Yuri pulled it down for her. She thanked him with a smile.

They filed one by one off the plane with their fellow passengers, but it was the five of them who were assaulted with loud cheers, screams, whistles, and cell phones going off. It was too much to handle if you were not used to the attention.

And the Norin sister's were not used to it.

Yuri stood aside to allowed Viktor and Yuuri past, he figured it might be easier to use them as a shield. Anastasia took Tatyanna's hand, and Yuri put his protectively on Anastasia's back. Though Viktor managed to keep some attention on himself, posing for pictures and signing autographs with Yuuri, many more were there for Yuri. The majority of the crowd squealed as he passed.

"Anastasia? I think... I think some people are yelling for _you."_

Tatyanna was right. Once Anastasia stopped to listen, she could hear the occasional cries of her name. And they were not done in rage, either. She had gotten some negative reactions for getting close to Yuri. But these people... they were seeking her autograph and picture! She was unsure of how to respond to that, other than managing a wave as Yuri led her and Tatyanna into the airport.

Inside, the airport was calmer. People gave them looks, and the occasional snap of a phone camera was heard, but they were left alone as they waited for their bags on the luggage carousal. "That was interesting," Anastasia admitted.

"You'll get used to it."

Anastasia was not sure she could get used to it, but it was not necessarily a _bad_ thing. Positive reactions were always good, right? She saw her bag and snatched it up, then reached for Tatyanna's behind it. Tatyanna was eager and excited to be in the US for the event, even though Anastasia had been reluctant to bring her. But Yuri wanted her with him. And that meant bringing Tatyanna. Much of their time would be spent on schoolwork. One condition had to be that Tatyanna kept up her work. She had jumped at the chance, agreeing to do whatever her teachers had sent along.

"If they don't hurry, we're leaving them," Yuri muttered with a glance at his phone.

"I don't know if we should leave them," Anastasia said.

"Here they come!"

Yuri muttered a swear. Anastasia covered her mouth with her hand to keep from giggling. Viktor and Yuuri joined them and swiped up their bags as well. It was Viktor who led them outside and obtained their rental car. With Yuuri up front with him, Yuri, Anastasia, and Tatyanna squeezed into the back. "I've already gotten reservations for our hotel rooms," he said as he started the car. "Our rooms are across from each other. Yuuri, Yurio, and I have a room, and Anastasia and Tatyanna, you have your own room together."

"What?" Yuri's voice was calm, but his expression was less than so. "I have to share a room with you and the piggy?!"

"We can't have you sharing a room with Anastasia," Viktor said with a wink. Or what they assumed was a wink, as no one in the backseat could see his face.

Yuri muttered a threat to kill one of them by the time it was all over, most likely Yuuri. "What did I do?" he demanded.

Yuri did not answer. He sat back in his seat, sulking and sending glares towards the front. Anastasia reached over and placed her hand on his. No one spoke, though there were mutters from Yuri, until they reached the hotel. Viktor approached the front desk and returned with two keys. He handed Anastasia one. "We're on the third floor," he told them. They followed him to the elevator, where it was thankfully empty.

"You couldn't have gotten me my own room?" Yuri asked.

"No." Viktor's tone was playful and pleasant.

Their rooms were right across from each other in the middle of the hall. The sisters' room was smaller, but there was enough room for them. There were two beds, each covered with a soft blue blanket. There were two small dressers, a short table between the two beds, and a desk. Tatyanna immediately claimed the bed by the window. Anastasia worried she would not have enough room if any of Yuri's costumes needed anything other than minor mending. Tatyanna assured her they were all in great shape, and she should not worry.

Across the hall, Yuri had claimed his own bed by the window. Viktor had suggested shoving the two beds together to give them all more room, but Yuri hurried to decline. _'Although... if I kick Viktor in the face enough in my sleep, maybe that will change his mind.'_ He smirked to himself as Viktor and Yuuri settled in. He loved giving Viktor a hard time.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Though I normally nod to Viktuuri, I do not have much between those two planned. I will add them to the character list, though, if anyone sees the need to.

* * *

The hotel was filled with skaters, men and women, boys and girls, couples and single skaters. Some they knew, and would acknowledge each other in passing. Others were new to them. It would be a huge event, a large qualifier for the World Championships. There had also been whispers of it leading to possible Winter Olympic dreams. Yuri thought little of this as he sat, earbuds in his ears, as Viktor and Yuuri talked. He left his routines to them, and they had wanted to change a few jumps. They could not agree where and which ones.

His mind wandered to Anastasia, and what she was up to. He knew she was nervous about leaving Russia, and winding up in the United States. He looked to the door. Perhaps he should go check on her?

He watched Viktor and Yuuri with some amusement. He could not hear what they were saying as his music drowned them out. But even his music was not enough to keep him from being bored. "Hey," he called, perhaps a little loudly, as he removed his earbuds. "I'm getting hungry. Let's go out."

He gave them no chance to respond. He got to his feet and crossed the room. At the door, he stopped long enough to raise his eyebrow at them. Then he left and knocked on the door across the hall. Anastasia answered. She was surprised at first, but managed to ask him "Did you sneak away from Viktor and Yuuri?"

"I told them I'm hungry. Let's go find somewhere to eat."

Anastasia looked over her shoulder. Tatyanna was at the desk, math worksheets spread before her. She had been trying to focus, but she found it very hard to do. Anastasia herself had been sketching. "I guess we could use a dinner break."

Tatyanna smiled at Yuri, who stuck his tongue out at her behind her sister's back. She was thankful for the break from school work. Anastasia was doing her best to keep her on it. "What are we eating?"

"How about pizza?" Viktor asked as he stuck his head in the girls' room.

"Are you sure?" Anastasia asked. Pizza sounded so plain.

Viktor tossed the keys to their rental car in the air and caught them. "What else for our first meal in America?"

Anastasia exchanged a look with Yuri. He grabbed her arm and held her back as Tatyanna hurried after Viktor. "Do you plan to stay in your hotel room this whole time?"

"What else can I do?"

Yuri sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Come on, Anastasia. I got you over your fear of skating, I can get you over your fear of US soil."

"It's not the soil," Anastasia said softly as Yuri grabbed her jacket and led her out the door. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. But when he saw Yuuri, his arm slipped from her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I'm not gloating like Viktor!" Yuuri said, his hands in front of him in a defensive gesture. "I didn't want the two of you to get left."

"As if Viktor would allow it," Yuri muttered. "Wait, _gloating?"_

Yuuri chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. His cheeks flushed a light pink. He found himself withering under Yuri's gaze. "Viktor just felt - " he gulped "felt you two had chemistry, and he thought you would wind up together."

"Now Viktor's _shipping?!"_

Yuroi's face grew red. Yuuri excused himself to catch up with Viktor and Tatyanna. Anastasia watched him leave before she grabbed Yuri's hand. "Please don't kill them. I know you've already made that threat."

Yuri said nothing, but he did squeeze her hand. The two of them held hands until they reached the lobby. Both silently let go of the other. They had to squeeze through both fans and press, with the desk clerk promising tighter security. Yuri helped Anastasia in the back of the waiting car before quickly sliding in himself and slamming the door.

"I did see a place nearby," Viktor said as he pulled the car away from the curb. Yuri stared out the window as they drove, but he took in little of the sights. He was furious that Viktor was getting some sense of amusement from him. He was already growing annoyed, and it was probably going to get worse from there.

He still said nothing as they arrived and were whisked away to a corner booth. There was a slight disagreement over what to order, so they wound up getting three large pizzas. One with pepperoni, one with cheese, and one with everything on it. Yuri hated to admit it, and he would not have said such out loud, but the pizza was pretty good, even with everything loaded on it. He felt Viktor watching him through that curtain of hair he kept over one eye. "Tch."

Anastasia looked at him, confused by the noise. He gave her just the slightest shake of his head. She would have to ask him later.

When the meal was nearly done, and almost everyone had their fill, there was one slice of pepperoni left. "Going to eat that?" Yuri asked Anastasia. It was the first thing he had said the entire meal.

"You take it."

"You can split it," Viktor suggested.

"You'll burn it off faster than I will."

Yuri relented and took the last slice. As he took a bite, Viktor said, "Now about that... I need you in bed as soon as we get back to the hotel. We've got an early start planned, and I'm not wasting it by dragging you out of bed."

Strings of cheese dribbled down Yuri's chin as he started at Viktor, his mouth full of pizza. He forced himself to swallow, then turned to Anastasia. "You see? They're already treating me like _parents."_

"Please lighten up," Anastasia implored Viktor. She understood Yuri's frustration. Viktor _was_ acting almost like a father and not a coach. "Will a day of late sleep really hurt anything? Yuri has won his past three events with a huge lead. I doubt this will be any different."

Yuri fought the urge to smile with contentment. It was not only about bringing Anastasia for her company, or her sewing skills, but he also had someone on his side. Yuuri was more likely to agree with Viktor. And if it was one thing Yuri hated more than the nickname _Yurio,_ it was being coddled and parented by Viktor and Yuuri.

And though they had coached him well enough to those victories, he did not pin them solely on their coaching skills. It was also his own abilities.

"All right," Viktor relented, "we can get to the rink when you get up. As long as it's not after lunch. I will _not_ allow you to sleep that long."


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Sorry for the delay, I've been in such a down mood lately.

* * *

Though he was supposed to be listening to Viktor, Yuri sat on the floor stretching and paid little attention to the older man. He arched his body and grabbed his left foot with both hands. Behind several loose strands of yellow hair, he scowled at Viktor. Admittedly, he and Yuuri had coached him to several victories, but this trip, they were both getting on his last nerve.

He held himself like that for several seconds, then slid back into a relaxed position before doing the same with his right foot. He released his grip, returned to his original position, closed his eyes, and exhaled slowly. He could feel Yuuri watching him intently, and he was also aware that Viktor had set foot on the ice and was impatiently waiting for him.

"Enough stretching, Yurio," he called.

Yuri muttered to himself, but he knew Viktor was right. He had stretched for several minutes. If he was not ready by then, he never would be.

Yuuri brought over his skates and helped Yuri to lace up. He did not thank him. He only muttered under his breath that he could do it himself.

"I know," Yuuri said, "but Viktor is ready. Are you OK?"

"Hmph."

Once his skates were laced, he pushed past Yuuri and joined Viktor. Viktor scowled at him, but Yuri was unable to tell what he was thinking. After a second or two of being under Viktor's disapproving gaze, Viktor nodded his head and said, "All right, Yurio, we want to work on your short program."

"What's wrong with it?" Yuri demanded, heat rising to his cheeks at the use of the nickname he hated so. "You said it was fine before!"

"Yuuri and I were talking, and we decided we wanted to change some of your jumps. I want to add a stag jump during your second sequence, and change your quadruple Lutz to a triple."

Yuri stared at Viktor from behind his hair. His coach only smiled and reminded him he needed to pull his hair back from his face. "You want to alter my routine like that? Do you not care about my scores?"

"You have been having trouble landing that quad lately," Viktor reminded him. "I'd rather have a lower scored, but perfectly performedt, routine than have you mess up. That would _really_ effect your scores, Yurio."

Yuri was torn between repeatedly kicking Viktor with his skates and just leaving the ice. He managed to stand there, arms folded across his chest, as Viktor skated the routine he could do in his sleep to show him where he wanted the changes made. During one jump, Yuri turned around and glared at Yuuri, who stood by the rink, watching the two of them. He left much of the actual work to Viktor, but Yuri knew he had something to do with the changes Viktor was making as well.

As Viktor finished the routine, Yuri scowled at him and moved to the center of the rink to start himself. He followed Viktor's routine, and added the extra stag jump as requested. But when it came time for the quadruple to become a triple, he went for the original jump. He underestimated the move, missed half a rotation, and went skidding across the ice. Yuri sat up and shook his hair out of his face. "Damn," he swore softly.

Yuuri and Viktor's reactions were near polar opposites. "Are you hurt?" Yuuri asked as he rushed onto the ice.

"This is why I want you to change it!"

Viktor knelt by Yuri and cupped his chin with his hand. He forced Yuri to look at him. "What are you trying to do, Yurio? Your mind is elsewhere, I can see it on your face. What is it that you want?"

Yuri pushed Viktor's hand away roughly. His nail grazed Yuri's cheek, leaving a faint red line. "To win," he muttered. Even to him, the words sounded only half true.

"Do you?" Viktor asked."I think you want something else."

Yuri's cheeks burned red again as he forced himself to his feet. His side ached. He had landed painfully on his hip and he knew he would feel it later. Viktor and Yuuri were again watching him closely, both wearing expressions of mingled concern and annoyance that he had gone against their requests. He brushed himself off and skated away from them. He would do the routine again, aware that Yuuri and Viktor watched him intently while whispering to each other. This time he went with the triple jump, and landed without even the slightest of wiggle.

He felt angry and flustered, but more than anything he felt embarrassed by the slightly lower difficulty of Viktor's revisions. He said nothing else to either of his co-coaches for the rest of the day. The only response he would give them was a glare, but he followed through with the requests that he practice one jump or one sequence. As they were leaving the rink that afternoon, they crossed paths with another skater who was just entering the rink.

"I don't see why you make me practice so, Esteban," he was saying. The young man locked eyes with Yuri and smirked. "Especially seeing the competition."

Yuri lunged at him, but Viktor seized him around the waist. He had, thankfully, been able to keep Yuri from getting in trouble. He did not want to risk any penalization or bans on the young skater.

"Don't provoke the others, Santiago," Esteban scolded. "Just get on the rink."

Yuuri waited until they were outside, past the wall of screaming fans and press, before saying, "I did not realize Santiago Romano was in the competition."

"I noticed his name, but I did not take in exactly who it was," Viktor admitted. He looked to Yuri, silently fuming in the back of the car as he and Yuuri stood outside. "I thought he was banned for six months."

"It must have been longer than I thought," Yuuri sighed. "He doesn't need to provoke Yuri. We've actually kept Yuri out of trouble, something this Esteban apparently cannot, or will not, do."

"Come on."

Viktor and Yuuri both got in the car and were silent on the drive back to the hotel. In the backseat, Yuri pulled down the side of his pants and frowned. He was already starting to bruise from the fall he had taken on the ice. IF Viktor or Yuuri saw that, he would never hear the end of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Notes: This includes the original idea that really kicked off this sequel. Going in and writing it, I had two things I wanted to do, and this chapter includes one of them.

* * *

The hall was packed as several skaters, including Yuri, gave interviews to the media. Anastasia and Tatyanna stayed away from the crowd, hoping to blend in and not get noticed. They were at the far end of the room, but as Tatyanna said, excitedly pulling on Anastasia's skirt each time, Yurio kept glancing to her. Anastasia could feel herself blush every time.

"Why aren't you answered questions?" Tatyanna asked.

"Because I'm not a skater."

"But Yuuri and Viktor are with him." Anastasia shook her head which caused her sister to roll her eyes and sigh. "Come on, Anastasia, you're a very important part of Team Yurio!"

Though she did not want to, Anastasia began to laugh. She quickly covered her mouth and tried to suppress it, but the laughter continued. ' _Team Yurio? He is going to_ hate _that!'_ she thought. "I just make costumes."

"And that is important! Otherwise, Yurio would be skating naked!"

Anastasia's cheeks burned darker red at the thought. "Tatyanna," she began sternly. Tatyanna giggled and ducked behind a support column. Anastasia started to chase her, but she stopped herself. Chasing her little sister would take the focus away from the professional skaters. She smoothed down her skirt and clasped her hands in front of her. She tried very hard to ignore Tatyanna's remarks from then on, though Tatyanna loved to push her buttons.

"Are you mad?" Tatyanna asked after several minutes of Anastasia ignoring her. "Please don't be."

"They're almost done, I think it's just time for pictures. Come on."

"But Ana, I don't like you being mad!"

Anastasia took her hand and led her towards the front of the room. The two sisters weaved between the crowd and tried to make their way, unnoticed, to the front. They knew Yuri would stay only as long as he must, and then he would want to leave. And neither could blame him. Viktor was the one who spotted them. He waved Anastasia over, but she shook her head. He gestured more wildly, yet she still declined. He sighed and said something to Yuuri, who nodded.

He left the two Yuris and hurried to the sisters. "Come on," he insisted, "you _must_ be in the pictures!"

"Viktor, no," Anastasia began, but Tatyanna, excited at being included, pushed her from behind while Viktor pulled her hand.

Viktor apologized to the press, and with a smile, said, "I'm sorry for running off, but I had to get a valuable member of our team. Anastasia Norin, costume designer!"

Anastasia started to object, but Yuri pulled her close to him. His arm was around her waist, which caused cheers and hoots to erupt from the crowd. Viktor and Yuuri were on either side of the couple, smiling like proud parents. Tatyanna jumped in front of them and shouted, "Team Yurio!" The resulting picture was splashed all over social media sites, as Yurio, his hand still resting on Anastasia's hip, was caught redfaced and glaring at the young girl. Anastasia has started to laugh and turned her face to Yuri's shoulder to hide it. Even Viktor and Yuuri had begun to laugh. It was not posed and unprofessional, instead giving fans a glimpse at what went on as the five of them worked together.

They posed for pictures for several minutes longer than they had thought. The five had become media darlings, which infuriated Yuri.

Other than Yuri, everyone was in a lighthearted and fun mood. As the press finally winded down, they started to leave. The occasional flash still went off, but they paid little mind as they exited the arena. Outside, the fun immediately left the atmosphere as a woman approached. "Ana... Anastasia?" she asked.

Anastasia looked at her with confusion. Then her expression darkened as she realized just who the tall blonde woman in front of her was. She pushed Tatyanna behind her and said, "You need to leave." Her tone was cold, and it immediately put the three men on the defensive. Yuri put himself between her and the stranger.

"I need to talk to you. Both of you," she added as she leaned forward to get a look at Tatyanna. "As soon as I heard Yuri Plisetseky was here, I knew I had to travel to get the chance to see you."

"You gave up that chance a _long_ time ago," Anastasia said. She tried to keep her voice steady but feared it would break. She heard Yuri tell someone to get the car, but she could not take her eyes off her mother. "You left us after Tatyanna was born, you gave up _every right_ to see us. I never wanted to see you again! This is why I did not want to come!"

Her green eyes filled with tears as the woman said, "I know, and I wanted to make it up to you both. I admit, my behavior as of late has been shady, but once I found out that - "

"As of late?" Anastasia snapped. She took a step forward, but someone grabbed her from behind. She glanced up to find Viktor holding her back.

"Your mother?" he asked softly.

"If you can call her that."

"Ana..." It was the stranger's voice that broke first.

Yuri was having none of it. He watched as Yuuri brought the car around. "I never would have brought her here if I knew you would be around. No one wants to see you. Get the hell out of here and leave these two alone. We're more family than you are." He stayed between them as Viktor led the Norin sisters to the car. Tatyanna slid in the back seat solemnly. She sat with her hands clasped in her lap. Viktor helped Anastasia inside, then waited for Yuri to slip into the backseat with them.

He stood and stared at the woman who had rattled them so after such a fun time. "I want to see them," she whispered. "Please."

Viktor gave the tiniest of head shakes before getting in the front. As soon as his door was shut, Yuuri drove off. Viktor, ignoring the law, twisted in his seat without putting on his seat belt. He wanted to reach back to comfort Anastasia, but Yuri was doing a better job than he could. He held her close, his face against her hair as he murmured softly to her. She gripped the back of his jacket tightly, her face pressed against his chest.

"Tatyanna?" Viktor asked.

She looked up and nodded that she was OK. She was pale and scared, but he knew that woman did nothing to her. It was seeing Anastasia so upset that worried her so. No one spoke, except Yuri's soft words to Anastasia, until they reached their hotel.

"Get her inside, Yuri."

Viktor intentionally held Tatyanna back. He crouched down to her level as they got out of the car. "Are you sure?" he asked when she insisted she was fine.

"I'm fine." She bit her lip and looked towards the hotel. "But I'm worried about Anastasia."

"We all are," Yuuri said. "Viktor, what she said, that woman... sounds like she's been looking for a chance to reach out to Anastasia and Tatyanna for some time now. Maybe she just wants to make things right."

"Whatever her reason, I plan to find out." He held out his hand. Yuuri reluctantly handed him the keys to the car. "Get Tatyanna inside and check on Anastasia."


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: I apologize if this chapter seems to branch off. It does have its purpose.

* * *

Viktor was worried he would not be able to find that woman again. He had returned to the rink, but she was not there. Members of the crowd still milled around. With a sigh, he turned the car and started to drive around slow enough to look at everyone around him.

He finally spotted her again, standing outside of a coffee shop, her phone in her hand. He pulled up in front of the shop and cut off the car. At first, she did not look up, but when she heard him, he startled her. She nearly dropped her phone.

Viktor apologized for the phone, but she was having none of it. "What do you want?" she asked with a sniffle.

"I need to speak to you. I want to understand why you want your daughters _now."_

She sighed and turned away from him. Before she could walk away Viktor grabbed her hand. "Let me buy you a coffee and we'll talk. And let's start with your name."

She looked down the street, licked her lip nervously, and said, "Shauna."

"Very well, Shauna," he told her with a gentle nudge towards the shop. "And I'm - "

"I know. Viktor Nikiforov." She gave him a smile, but it looked forced. They entered the warm shop, the scent of coffee heavy in the air. As they placed their orders, Viktor half expected her to flee. But she waited for her drink, and for him to receive his, before walking with him to a small table in the back, undisturbed and unnoticed by those just entering the building.

"I know a lot more than you think," Shauna admitted. "Not that I stalk them on social media or anything," she added hurriedly. Color flooded to her cheeks and she stopped herself by sipping her drink. "I... have followed the ice skating world for a very long time, waiting to see Anastasia show on the lists for competitions. She always loved to skate, and she wanted to be someone."

"She _is_ someone," Viktor corrected her coldly.

Shauna swallowed hard and said, "Maybe I should just let you guide the conversation."

"Very well. Why did you come?"

"Actually, it was not a far journey for me," Shauna said softly. "I live about a hundred miles away." She pulled her phone from her pocket and cut it on. Viktor watched as she typed on it. "As you can see, anyone can easily find this." She slid her phone across the table to him. It was on the internet browser, open to a popular news site. Though the interviews had not been long finished, the front page was splashed with images of the skaters. There, in the middle of the page, was Yuri with his arm around Anastasia.

"You see, when I saw Yuri would be here, I had hopes Anastasia would as well. The media has loved speculating over the two of them for many months, now. Are they dating? Aren't they?"

Viktor smiled despite the situation. Yes, the media had been having a field day reporting on the two of them. "But why did you hope she would be here?"

"To see her. To talk to her. I know I might never gain her forgiveness, but I just want a chance to explain myself." She sighed and looked down at the table. Her voice broke as she said, "I had not seen Tatyanna since she was a baby. I can't believe how big she's gotten."

"You would have if you had been there for them."

Shauna nodded. She could not deny that fact. "I just... had grown to hate Russia. I spent a semester of college studying in Russia when I met their father. It was a rushed romance, and I quit school to be with him. Anastasia was born shortly after. She practically grew up on the ice, as her father's family owned a skating rink. By the time she was four, and skating on her own, I realized I was growing unhappy. But I could not separate her from her father or her passion. So I put up with years of unhappiness for her."

She ran her fingers along the rim of her cup of cooling coffee. "Then Tatyanna was born, and I had had enough. I could not take them away from Russia, but I could take myself away. It was a difficult choice. Anastasia loved skating, she had her coaches, and her sister was her pride and joy. She was a strong young girl, I knew she could handle not having a mother."

She sighed and did not face Viktor. "I don't expect you to pity me, but I will make my plea. Please, let me see them. Talk to them. At least let me see Tatyanna if Anastasia won't see me."

"That isn't my call to make," Viktor pointed out. "Anastasia is Tatyanna's guardian, not me." Viktor sipped his drink to buy himself some time. He knew Anastasia well enough to know she would not have anything to do with the woman before him. He also knew that even if she considered it, Yurio would not allow it. Finally, he said, "All I can do is talk to her. I will make no promises."

Shauna again nodded and said, "Thank you. It is all I can do to ask. And for what it is worth... I am sorry for upsetting her."

Viktor left her to her cold beverage and returned to the car. He thought as he drove, debating on whether or not to even bring up the suggestion to Anastasia. As he pulled up to the hotel, he had decided to mention it to Yurio and Yuuri. He knew both would disagree, but he would tell them what had been said.

As expected, Yurio was against it. "No. Absolutely not. She's not going anywhere near either of them."

Yuuri looked from Yurio to Viktor and nodded in agreement. "I have to agree with Yuri. I don't see how seeing her now, and her making these apologies that may or may not be sincere, is going to help anything."

"Don't even say anything to them," Yuri threatened.

"Very well. I won't. But I don't think she'll give up so easily."

"Then we'll have to fix that, won't we?" Yurio asked. His tone was icy. "Have her barred from the arena. Hell, tell the front desk not to let her anywhere near us. You can pull some strings, you're Viktor Nikiforov." He stomped off back down the hall and into Anastasia and Tatyanna's hotel room. He had become quite protective of the two of them, and he was not going to let some woman rattle them.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: Sorry for the delay, I have been insanely busy. And I haven't had much time to the computer.

* * *

Yuri had not wanted to leave Anastasia the next morning, but she assured him they would be fine. He knew exactly what she had planned. She would not be willing to leave the hotel room at all, unless prodded by himself or carried out by Viktor. She would, instead, stay inside and hide.

The experience the previous evening had rattled her.

Before they parted, he held her for a moment. "You sure you'll be OK?" he whispered.

"Not really, but I'll live." She had leaned back and smiled at him, then gave his hand a squeeze before retreating to her room.

To Viktor's frustration, Yuri's mind was not on the ice as they practiced. "Yurio!" he shouted with a groan. "You're not even here on the rink, are you?"

"Of course I am," Yuri muttered. He bent and fiddled with the lace on his right skate. "Where else would I be?"

"I mean up _here._ " Viktor tapped Yuri painfully on the forehead. Yuri pulled away from him with a glare and a scowl and rubbed his head. "You need to let that go for a while. Your emotions are showing completely. If you fail your routine - "

"I don't need to hear all of this!" Yuri went to skate away, but Viktor grabbed his shirt.

His tone was soft and his expression kind, but his attitude was also that of a coach with a faltering student. "Yuri, I know you're worried for Anastasia, but this is _not the time._ If you cannot get your head around your routine, you might as well just drop out of the competition."

"I am not dropping out!"

Yuuri watched their exchange with mixed emotions. He understood where both men were coming from, but he also felt Viktor was being a bit harsh on Yuri. He wanted to calm them both before the verbal exchange became something harsher. Before he could step on the ice, he heard a faint buzzing sound. At first, he had no idea what to think, then he realized it was the muffled buzz of a cell phone.

The noise was coming from Yuri's bag. Yuuri thought of telling the younger Yuri his phone was ringing, but when he saw it was Anastasia, he answered it.

"Is everything all right?" he asked of her.

"Yuuri? Oh, yes. I just needed a favor."

It did not sound like everything was fine, but he pressed her gently. "What sort of favor?"

He heard her sigh and then a rustling noise from the other end. "I was going through Yuri's costumes, and I never repaired the rip in one, but I have no extra mesh. I've searched my bags and I - I cannot find - "

"No, no, no," he said gently. "Please don't cry, it's fine. I'll find you some."

She sniffled and apologized. "Thank you. You don't have to rush and do it now, just on the way back to the hotel." She went on to describe the color, the size, and even the brand to him if he could find the same one. As he listened, he heard a shout.

"Who said you could touch my things, piggy?!"

Yuri skated across the rink to retrieve his phone, with an angry Viktor right on his heels. "I'm sorry," Yuuri began, "it was ringing, and you were..." he trailed off and gestured to Viktor.

"Yuuri?" Anastasia's voice sounded far away through the phone.

"Anastasia needs some mesh to repair Yuri's costume," Yuuri explained to Viktor as Yurio took his phone back. Yuuri had no idea where they would find a craft store, but Viktor assured him it would be done. And if it could not, then Yuri had a few alternate costumes they could choose from.

Knowing Viktor, he would alter a routine to fit that costume, so Yuuri hoped that they could find a craft store. An angry Yurio was not something he wanted to deal with. So far, the younger man had just been his moody self. A complete routine shake up would _not_ be pretty.

He watched Yuri as he spoke to Anastasia. Even Viktor's expression softened a bit as he locked eyes with Yuuri. He nodded slightly. They both felt it was cute to see Yurio actually interested in someone, though it made him rather moody. And Viktor, well he was much more pushy about his level of support.

Yuri reluctantly ended the call and grabbed his bag.

"Where are you going?" Viktor demanded. "We haven't even been here an hour!"

"Anastasia needs something done," Yuri shouted back. "So come on!"

Viktor groaned and muttered something Yuuri could not hear, but he changed his skates for shoes, and dodged with little effort as Yuri kicked his own skates off while aiming at Viktor. Yuuri sighed and picked them up to put away. He poked his finger to the top of Viktor's head, knowing that he was intentionally taking a long time to undo his laces on purpose.

Yuri waited for them in the car. He was on his phone, scrolling through maps as he searched for a store that would have what Ana needed. "Here." He held out his phone to Viktor to show the address of a large chain store. Viktor took the phone and plugged the address into his own phone's GPS. "We get done with this, we take it to Anastasia, and then we come back." It was not a suggestion.

Yuri gave a stiff nod.

The trio would not have expected a craft store to be busy. And at first it had appeared just that way. It was them and two middle aged women. Within minutes, the atmosphere had changed as the store filled with a crowd of people. Yuri tried to avoid being seen as Viktor ate up the attention. He stopped to take selfies as the two Yuris split up to look for the material Anastasia required.

"How do you handle it?"

"Huh?" Yuuri looked up as he realized Yuri was speaking to him.

"Him." He jerked his head towards Viktor.

Yuuri felt his cheeks grow warm, but he laughed and said it was something you got used to.

"Hmm."

Each took one end of the fabric section and would work their way to the middle. As Yuri browsed, he wondered if the store even had mesh. Then he heard Yuuri call out that he had found it. Yuri hurried to him, and found himself in awe of the selection of colors. "How much does she need?" he asked. Both of them realized they had not bothered to ask Anastasia herself.

"Um... let's get a meter, just to be sure."

"Yeah."

It took some time to find a store clerk to cut and ring up their purchase. Most were perplexed by the crowds and cheers. As he was given the total, Yuri reached into his pocket, then reconsidered. "One minute."

He left Yuuri and the clerk to stare as he braved the crowd. He got close enough to Viktor, then reached into his pocket and pulled out his coach's wallet. With a smirk, he slipped out of the crowd, thinking of how funny it would be if his act of thievery had been caught on camera. He paid with Viktor's credit card, and threw in an overpriced sack of candy that sat by the check out while he was at it.

"Hey Viktor!" he called as he picked up the bag. "Let's go! What happened to being in a hurry?"

Viktor made apologies and continued to beam and shake hands as he skillfully weaved his way out of the sea of fans. He reached the car before his smile vanished. While looking for his keys, he realized his wallet was gone. Yuri watched him panic for a moment before he whistled and held up Viktor's wallet between two of his fingers.

" _Yuri!"_ Though mad, Viktor was also relieved. None of his fans were pickpockets! He sighed and shook his head before getting in and driving them to the hotel.

Anastasia thanked them for taking the time to do it, but she also reminded them they could have done it later. "Think nothing of it," Yuri told her. Viktor could only facepalm behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: Life has definitely gotten in the way, but I truly, truly want to finish this. I'm so, so sorry for the very delayed update!

* * *

Anastasia had stayed in their hotel room, barely venturing out, for days. Tatyanna stayed by her sister's side, though staying in the hotel was driving her a little crazy. She was on Anastasia's bed, her focus on the bright colors of the matching game on Anastasia's phone, which was plugged into the wall to charge, when there was a knock on the hotel room door.

Anastasia looked up from her sketch pad, but she had no time to answer as her sister shouted, "Come in!"

It was Yuri, with a towel folded over his right arm. "I hate to ask," he said, his tone a little frustrated, "but can I use your shower?"

"Sure, we aren't - "

"Victor says you aren't supposed to be in here," Tatyanna began playfully.

Yuri held a finger to his lips, then drew it across his neck before he entered the bathroom. Tatyanna collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles as Yuri shut the door behind him.

In the bathroom, he could hear muffled conversation between the sisters. He shook his head, almost positive that Tatyanna was threatening to tell. He removed his clothes, tossed them in a pile on the back of the toilet, and turned on the shower. He stuck his hand under the stream to test the temperature.

There had been nothing untoward in his request to use their shower. He just wanted to be away from Victor and Yuuri for a little while. He stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash over him.

In his haste to get away from his coaches, Yuri had not grabbed anything but a towel. He thumbed through the various bottles on the shelf in the shower. Some were small hotel shampoos and soaps. Then there were the larger bottles that Anastasia and Tatyanna had brought. He shook his head at the cotton candy scented wash, ignored a strawberry, and settled on the lightly fragranced raspberry.

As he grabbed the shampoo bottle, he thought he heard a thump in the hotel room. He paused, then shrugged. Tatyanna might have dropped the phone she was playing with or something. It did not sound serious.

He lathered the pink solution into his hair and rinsed. There was a matching bottle of body wash, would it be too much if he borrowed it as well? He knew it was Ana's, he had smelled the faint scent on her before. He doubted she would have a problem sharing.

As Yuri reached for the bottle, he heard another thump, and a muffled squeak from one of the sisters. "Everything OK?" he called from the bathroom. If he had gotten a response, he did not hear it through the running water. When he heard another squeak, along with the distinct sound of Tatyanna whining, he reached for his towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"What's going on?" he demanded as he opened the bathroom door.

Anastasia and Tatyanna turned to look at him. In the few minutes he had been in the shower, the two of them had gotten into an argument, from the looks of things, which then escalated into a pillow fight. Tatyanna, who had managed to pin Anastasia down and held a pillow over her head, ready to strike, began to giggle helplessly at the sight of Yuri in his towel.

Anastasia flushed a deep shade of red.

Tatyanna dropped her weapon and scrambled off her sister, still giggling, and raced out the door. Anastasia sat up and made no attempt to stop her little sister.

"I'm sorry," Anastasia began, looking everywhere but Yuri as her faced burned, "she kept teasing me about telling Victor and Yuuri, and... I shouldn't have let it become a pillow fight..." she trailed off, flustered. "I'm sorry if - if it worried you."

Yuri chuckled and said, "It's fine, really." Her embarrassment was adorable. "I should, ah..." he trailed off as Victor stuck his head in the door, left open by Anastasia in her haste.

"You should get dressed," he told Yuri, but his smirk said otherwise. Yuri muttered something about not being done in the shower and retreated to the bathroom.

Anastasia hid her face in her hands; her shoulders shook with silent laughter. It was both flustering and exciting to see Yuri in just a towel, and then the added embarrassment of Victor walking in? It was too much. She _had_ to laugh. At least it took her mind off running into someone she would have never wanted to see again, at least for a moment.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, her face still hidden in her hands.

Victor removed his hand from her shoulder then knelt by the floor. "I have a favor to ask, Anastasia. It's a bit much to ask, but..."

Anastasia peeked through her fingers at him. Her cheeks still burned. "What... kind of favor?" she asked quietly.

Victor glanced towards the bathroom, then back to Ana. "Yuri has been struggling on the ice. Would you be willing to come to his practice tomorrow? I think it may help."

Anastasia slowly lowered her hands to her lap. It _was_ a lot to ask, but the event was in three days' time. And she could not spend the rest of her life in the hotel room. She nodded. "Yes, if it will help Yuri, I think I can do that."

Victor smiled and squeezed her hand in thanks. If Anastasia could keep Yuri from falling apart, they would have absolutely no problems.


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: I had so much planned, but this has gone off in its own direction. I'm not sure how much is left at this point, but I'd still like to end it the same.

* * *

Anastasia was uneasy on the ride to the rink. She kept telling herself just a few more days, then she could return home and forget what happened. Tatyanna pouted in the backseat between her and Yuri. Yuri was on his phone, texting, though he would glance at her every now and again.

When they arrived, Tatyanna took Anastasia's hand as the two of them followed Yuuri, Victor, and Yuri into the rink. "You OK?" Tatyanna asked softly.

"I'm fine."

She was not, but she would not admit to it. She was also angry at herself for allowing that woman to rattle her so. It was hard to put it out of her mind, but she tried for Yuri. And for Tatyanna as well, who did not like seeing her sister so flustered.

Once they arrived and parked at the ice rink, they breezed past fans and press alike. Yuri kept his hand protectively on Anastasia's back until they shut the door behind them. Yuri and Viktor walked ahead of them, discussing which routine to practice. The Norin sisters and Yuuri's pace were much slower as they walked deeper into the rink.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Huh?"

Yuuri smiled at Anastasia as he shifted the bag he was carrying from one shoulder to the other. "I think you're not being here has really messed with Yurio's head. He hasn't said as much, but..." he trailed off, hoping Anastasia understood what he meant.

She blushed deeply and hung her head. "I'm sorry," she began softly, "I shouldn't have let this bother me so. I should have been here for Yuri. If he performs poorly, it'll be my fault."

It was Yuuri's turn to look flustered. "No, no, that's not what I meant!" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and tried to think of a way to take back what he had just said. That would have been impossible. "I just meant... with you around, Yuri - "

"Hey, piggy! I need my skates!"

Yuuri hung his head that time and sighed. "I'm sorry," he managed to say before he hurried off to Viktor and Yuri.

Tatyanna and Anastasia exchanged a look. "I don't think he meant to offend you," Tatyanna said gently. She held her hand out to her sister and led her to a seat near the ice. As Yuri stretched, he and Viktor were deep in conversation. From where they sat, neither sister could hear what was being said, but as Yuri was gesturing towards the ice, both assumed it had to do with his routine.

Anastasia reached into her pocket and removed her phone. "Here," she said as she offered it to Tatyanna. Tatyanna took it but did not start playing on it just yet. She wanted to watch Yuri skate. Since she was a child, she had grown up near the ice, and she loved watching the sport.

Yuri was one of the most graceful skaters either sister had seen. Anastasia observed as well, breathlessly, as Yuri glided over the ice. She was snapped out of her daze as Yuuri sat on the bench beside them.

"Viktor's changed his routine a little, but it's still great." Anastasia turned to Yuuri, then nodded her agreement. "Did you fix his costume?" It sounded like awkward small talk to Yuuri's ears, but he was still embarrassed by his earlier words.

"Yes. I re-enforced the stitching, so it shouldn't tear again."

As they watched the two men on the ice, Anastasia heard faint chiming noises from her phone. It seemed Tatyanna could not ignore the game she had been playing on it after all. She smiled and shook her head. "Do you think he'll do well?" she whispered to Yuuri.

"If he skates like this, I think so."

Anastasia knew, as well as Yuuri, that _anything_ could happen during a routine. She did not want to think of the negatives. No one did.

"He's been so moody lately," Yuuri continued. "More than usual."

Anastasia had to stifle her laughter. "He's Yuri," she said with a sigh. "There's usually something that makes him sulk."

It did not look as though Yuri was sulking at the moment. As they watched, he pulled off an easy triple jump and landed in a spiral. Yuuri thought of telling Anastasia the last time Yuri tried that jump, he had slipped, but he decided to keep quiet. He had said something Anastasia took wrong earlier, so he would not risk that again.

"Oh wow, he looks so great!" Tatyanna had looked up from Anastasia's phone.

"This is the best I've seen him do," Yuuri agreed.

"I've seen better. Done better as well."

The trio on the bench turned to see Santiago Romano. He leaned over the railing on the level above them and smirked. He then addressed Anastasia directly.

"I can offer you much better work than he could. How about it? You could certainly have a much better time - "

 _"Hey! Leave her alone!"_

Anastasia turned as Yuri shouted. Were the situation not so worrisome, as Yuri could be ejected from the competition if caught fighting with another skater, it would have been amusing. Yuri skated across the ice, dragging poor Viktor behind. Viktor had held onto the younger boy's shirt to stop him, but as they were both on the ice, it only caused him to glide behind Yuri without any restraint.

"Don't, don't," Anastasia said as she stood and met Yuri on the edge of the rink. She put her hands on his chest. "It's not worth it."

Viktor, panting slightly, agreed with her. "Give him the rink for a bit," he muttered. "We'll get more practice in later."

Yuri sent both a glare and an offensive gesture at the other skater before he plopped down on the bench by Tatyanna. He removed his skates while muttering. Tatyanna heard him and clasped her hand over her mouth to keep herself from giggling. As he slipped on his shoes, he heard his phone buzz from the pocket of his bag. He fished it out and half listened as Viktor said something about grabbing lunch.

"No thanks," he said as he stared at the screen. "I have something to do."

He slipped his shoes on in a hurry and grabbed his bag. He hurried past them as he stuffed his phone in his pocket. "Yurio!" He ignored Viktor as he called after him. Anastasia looked to Yuuri as he looked to her. What on earth could Yuri have to do in such a hurry?


End file.
